Simone
by God's-Girl-08
Summary: Simon thinks Jeanette only loves him when he is Simone and tries to think things through. More Simonette dancing. Very Fluffy!
1. Simone

**Simone **

Yet another Simon and Jeanette story based on some scenes in Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked.

Simon sat on one of the corners of the home built raft as it slowly drifted down further in the ocean and further away from the lava covered island. He was thinking about everything he missed when he became "Simone." All he remembered was waking up with a really bad head ache and hearing his brothers, Brittney, and Eleanor say that Jeanette was kidnapped by some crazy lady.

"Why was Jeanette kidnapped?" said Simon alerted.

"The lady wanted Jeanette to show her where you found the bracelet you gave her." Said Alvin

"Wait I gave Jeanette a bracelet? When?" Simon asked freaking out.

"After you guys went on your date." Said Theodore.

"Jeanette and I went on a date?"

He was in total hysterics. What had happened when he was his alter-ego?

Alvin had later that day on the boat told him everything that he did. So turns out he was this whole super exciting person who was French and wasn't scared of anything, including asking Jeanette out.

Why was he so scared of telling a girl three little words. Well it's too late now because it sounds like Jeanette fell more in love with Simone and sense Simone was the complete opposite of him, she would never fall in love with the real Simon.

Simon looked over and saw Jeanette give the bracelet to the crazy lady saying she can have part of the treasure. She is so generous and loving.

"Hey Simon, sorry for giving that bracelet away, Simone kind of gave it to me."

"Oh, it's okay Jeanette." Simon turned around with his head hanging low sitting back on the corner of the raft.

"Are you okay Simon?" Jeanette said, worried, sitting next to him.

"Jeanette, are you in love with Simone?"

"What are you talking about? You are Simone."

"No I mean…are you in love with people LIKE Simone?"

"Simon, do you think I only like you cause you were Simone?"

"Well yeah. It seems a lot like that. Simone was so adventuress and brave and he wasn't afraid to admit that he was in love with you. Then I'm just…I'm just nerdy, bossy old me."

"Simon, I admit that Simone was very exciting and open but, I love you for you."

"Why?" Simon asked, still unsure of everything but very happy to hear that she loved him.

"Well I love the way you try to impress me with the smallest things, how you are very responsible which shows that you are very mature and not childish like Alvin."

They both turned around and saw Alvin pulling a prank on Theodore by dressing in seaweed and doing a zombie walk. They both laughed when his plan back fired and he got hung upside down by some rope that tangled him. They turned back around and continued talking.

"Though the most important thing is that you faced your fear and going towards near death just to rescue me. Whereas Simone would have done it as a sport."

"You really mean all of that?"

"Of course Simon. You have made my life an adventure already."

"Thank you Jeanette."

"No problem. So do you love me for me?"

"Definitely, I love you more than anyone in the world."

"Good"

They leaned into each other and shared the most caring kiss ever.


	2. Plane Ride and Concerts

Plane ride and Concerts

On the plane ride home.

Everyone had made it safely out of the sea and back onto land. They immediately had to take a plane back home seeing they were late for their international music awards. Alvin was glad to be the crazy one again. He had already lost himself in the captain's area. Brittney was glad to be the pretty one again, looking at a magazine with a picture of her on the front cover. Eleanor was getting craftier. She had made Theodore a costume of the jungle monster from a barf bag. Then there was Theodor who was over his fears of jungle monsters. He was running around in his costume trying to scare the other passengers at the same time, showing off Eleanor's work.

It was obvious that they were all going to get with each other one day. Alvin with Brittney and Theodore with Eleanor, though they just weren't as quick to notice as Simon and Jeanette were. They were just glad to have each other.

The two chipmunks watched their brothers and sisters go back to normal, playing around with each other. Simon and Jeanette sat on the thick window ceil. Jeanette was leaning against Simon while he had his arms wrapped around her. They turned and looked out the window, watching the clouds pass by below them. They were just day dreaming about the day they just had and about one another.

"Hey Simon." Jeanette said in a whisper.

"Yeah Jean?" he replied.

"I just wanted say, I love you. In case I didn't say it through all my rumbled words"

"Don't worry; you made your self clear. I love you too."

Simon held her chin and pulled her closer to him and kissed her soft lips. Jeanette leaned more into Simon and he held her tighter. They shut the blind to the window so no one could see them except for their silhouette. Then they fell asleep like that the whole ride.

-At the International Music Awards-

Everyone had made it just in time for the awards and was now getting ready for their big concert. Simon had finished early, seeing no need to look 100% perfect in make-up and other stuff. He simply wore his blue tie and his ironed black dress jacket. He walked to the equipment behind the curtain and got his head set on preparing for later.

He was just getting the set on his head when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around to see a beautiful Jeanette dressed in a very sparkly purple dress with glitter on her face and purple eye shadow. He stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

"So what do you think?"

Simon shook his head, snapping out of it. "Absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks, you look quite handsome yourself."

"Why thank you my lady." He said bowing to her. She curtsied back.

Then they just stared into each other's eyes loving again. They kissed again, happy that they could now do that knowing that the other loved them.

"So was there something you wanted?"

"Actually yes. Did Alvin tell you when Simone danced with me in the rain?"

"Yes, it was one of the things I really wish I remember."

"Well I was thinking, could I dance with you, as Simon this time?"

"Defiantly."

Simon grabbed her hand and started twirling her around and tossing her in the air like before. He never knew he could dance like that. Usually he just followed the choreographer; he never danced like this by himself. He guessed it was just his inner Simone calling out. He loved how easy Jeanette fit into the dance and it was so easy for her. She was just perfect.

Just then Alvin, Theodore, Brittney, and Eleanor walked in all set and ready to get their own head set till they saw those two dancing again.

"Oh come on, not again," Alvin complained.

"You could trip on a wire or seriously hurt someone," said Brittney.

"Come on guys we are about to go on," said Eleanor.

"Simon!" yelled Theodore.

All of them thought they were really cute but thought now wasn't a good time or place to be dancing like this.

Simon and Jeanette just ignored them and focused their attention on dancing and holding one another closely.

"We are on in 2 minutes!" yelled the manager.

Simon twirled Jeanette to where she was suppose to be and tossed her to her purple star. He blew her a kiss and ran off to his position. The rest of the concert went on perfectly. Simon and Jeanette got to dance again on stage. They couldn't wait to go back home and school, as finally a couple. They would stay that way for quite some time.

Please Review!

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


End file.
